


Voreception Aftermath

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Digestion, Fatal Vore, M/M, Soft Vore, Suicide, Vore, accidental digestion, kemonomimi skeletons, safe vore, unwilling prey, willing fatal vore, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Blueberry and Pink deal with their brothers' disappearance and presumed death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voreception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304972) by [DeckofDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons). 



> My idea of something that might follow DeckofDragons' voreception story :3

“I lost both of their scents around here. Sorry I don’t have any more information.” The dog was well used to comforting grieving monsters, his manner warm and understanding, yet still businesslike—he did this for anyone whose loved one had gone missing, so he couldn’t spend a lot of time on every case. “A lot of monsters have passed through recently, so it’s impossible to tell what happened.”  
  
“Any—larger predators?” Blueberry asked.  
  
“Yeah, some foxes, a wolf.” The dog seemed a little ashamed that his fellow canids might have had anything to do with the disappearances. “A lot of things are large predators compared to a bunny. Even you, kitty.”  
  
The bunny looked up at Blueberry. “You don’t think—”  
  
“Sorry, shouldna said that,” the dog interrupted him. “Anyway, there’s no dust, so …”  
  
The lack of dust wasn’t really a good sign. It just lent credibility to the ‘large predator’ theory.  
  
“Let’s go home,” Blueberry sighed, tail drooping.  
  
The dog bid them farewell at the entrance to town, and Blueberry resigned himself to returning to his empty house. It wasn’t as if Stretch had spent all his time there—maybe if he’d stayed inside where it was safe he’d still be there—but not having him lying around for Blueberry to trip over was suddenly intolerable.  
  
As he opened the door he realized the bunny had followed him. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Its pink-tinted ears folded back as it averted its gaze. “Sorry. I just—”  
  
“Didn’t want to go home when he won’t be there?” Blueberry suggested with a sigh. He knew how the bunny felt. “What was your name again? Pink?” It seemed a little too obvious for a bunny that clearly had pink magic.  
  
“Yes!” The bunny perked up again.  
  
“Why don’t you come in for a little?”  
  
“Thank you!” The bunny seemed genuinely relieved.  
  
Blueberry closed the door behind them. “I’m just gonna say it. I’m impressed you don’t mind being in an enclosed space with a cat, considering what might have happened to your brother.”  
  
“Oh!” The bunny looked down at the floor, rubbing phalanges against one humerus. “I suppose that is odd.”  
  
“Maybe.” Blueberry regretted making the bunny feel worse. “But, well, foxes are a more likely culprit. And there was that wolf—who knows? Maybe they both—both met the same fate.”  
  
“Your brother’s scent trail was a little bit longer,” the bunny pointed out.  
  
Blueberry’s tail lashed. Would his brother have eaten a rabbit? It seemed entirely too possible. And if he had, was his own disappearance just poetic justice? But what if he hadn’t, and Blueberry was thinking poorly of him out of baseless suspicions?  
  
“Don’t cry, kitty.” Pink took a step toward him.  
  
“I’m not, I just—” He realized that he was. “—You know how it is. I should—make some tea or something.”  
  
“No, wait.” The rabbit stopped him. “Do you think it—it could be true?”  
  
“I can imagine it,” he admitted. “Was your brother—” No, he couldn’t ask if the bunny had been easy to catch. Any bunny could have a stroke of bad luck and get caught.  
  
“He liked to live dangerously sometimes,” Pink admitted.  
  
Blueberry looked at him pointedly. “Like you’re doing right now?”  
  
The bunny looked down again. “You’re right. I shouldn’t—But I feel like—I’d do anything to feel closer to him, now that he’s—”  
  
“You want to get eaten by the brother of the cat that ate your brother?” Blueberry asked bluntly.  
  
The bunny flushed pink. “It’s stupid, right?”  
  
“I don’t know about that.” Blueberry looked the rabbit over with a fresh perspective. He’d never been one to hunt. The mice that hid whenever Stretch passed by stayed and talked to him, even if they stayed out of arm’s reach. But now that he seriously considered it—and the bunny was basically asking him to do it—and it seemed fitting in a strange way, if his brother had in fact eaten the bunny’s brother—  
  
“I’ll do it, if you want to,” Blueberry offered.  
  
“What?” the rabbit squeaked.  
  
“You want me to eat you, right? And then let you back out after?”  
  
“Yes, preferably.”  
  
Blueberry grinned. “I’ve never done it before, but from what I hear it won’t hurt you beyond draining a little magic.”  
  
“Neither have I. What should I do?” The bunny fidgeted.  
  
“Head-first or feet-first?”  
  
The bunny considered a moment. “Feet,” he answered.  
  
“Less scary?”  
  
“I can see it better,” Pink grinned.  
  
“Okay, then sit down,” Blueberry instructed, and the bunny obeyed. Had he always been this flirty? If he was this into being eaten, why had he never done it before?  
  
Shaking off his doubts, Blueberry knelt and licked the bunny’s face. There was no point in being shy, considering what they were about to do. “No offense, but if your brother tasted even half as good as you do, I can kind of understand …”  
  
He trailed off, but the bunny wasn’t insulted; he only giggled. Blueberry bent his skull down to the floor so he could pull the rabbit’s feet into his mouth without forcing him to lift his legs very high.  
  
“Last chance to change your mind,” he said around the bunny’s legs.  
  
“Let’s do it,” said Pink.  
  
Blueberry pushed forward, and the bunny moaned as he lowered his back to the floor, Blueberry’s tongue lifting his pelvis up as he was drawn farther into the cat’s mouth. The bunny was slender, but still quite a mouthful. Blueberry caught himself purring as he worked the bunny deeper, his tongue pressing against the pink ectoflesh exposed at his midriff, and Pink moaned back at him in apparent pleasure. Soon the bunny’s skull rested on his tongue, ears and hands trailing out between his teeth. A couple more gulps sent the bunny all the way into his stomach.  
  
Blueberry stayed hunched over on the floor, staring at the space where the bunny had been only a few minutes ago. He had to admit it was not unpleasant to have the smaller monster squirming inside him. It was tempting to leave him in there. The bunny hadn’t seemed overly concerned with getting back out. And they said the feeling of a monster dusting—no, of course he wouldn’t do that. He’d just enjoy this a little longer. Hopefully the bunny was having a nice time as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for healthy-ish coping mechanisms is over.  
> Now it's time for a ~~blood~~ dustbath!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty egregious, but since I posted the first chapter as one of two I guess I have to follow through with it. Take care of yourself and heed the tags if necessary. Pretend there is no chapter two :3

Pink visited the cat often over the next weeks, and it wasn’t only to find catharsis in being eaten. They prepared meals, shared puzzles, and speculated that their brothers could have been good friends if they’d known each other—they seemed to have had a lot in common.  
  
One evening Pink arrived punctually at the time Blueberry had specified, and the cat’s door swung open the moment he knocked. “Pink! Thanks for coming. I have something special for dinner today.”  
  
“Oh! Excellent! Let me help prepare it!” Pink headed toward the kitchen.  
  
“It’s already done!” Blueberry closed the door behind him and picked up a cage from the table he’d just walked past, jostling the two skeleton mice inside.  
  
Pink looked from the mice to the cat, doubtful.  
  
“I know, I know. But I wanted you to experience it from the other side!”  
  
“We trusted you,” spat the smaller, blue-clad mouse.  
  
“I told you a dozen times!” Blueberry’s tail lashed. “We’ll let you out after a few minutes. It’ll be fine!”  
  
The mice were not appeased, their tiny bones clacking together as they held onto each other in the center of the cage.  
  
“I guess you should have the smaller one.” Blueberry pried them apart.  
  
“Oh! Just like that?” Pink had expected more ceremony somehow.  
  
“Yeah! Open up!”  
  
Pink stared at the mouse dangling from Blueberry’s fingers by its tail; it had protested, clearly, but now its cheekbones were flushed cyan. Maybe it was getting into it after all?  
  
“You wanna hold him yourself?”  
  
Pink didn’t want to keep the cat waiting, so he opened his jaws. Blueberry dropped the mouse in. Its phalanges were cold and poked his tongue as it tried to turn itself around. Pink swallowed before it could do anything else.  
  
When he looked up, Blueberry was slurping down the orange tail of the other mouse. “Wow, you did it! Pretty easy, right? Mice are so small!”  
  
Pink’s ears lay back as he pressed his hands against his stomach. The mouse made enough of a bulge that he could tell it was there, since he was looking for it. Why had he done that? Was he so used to submitting to Blueberry that he obeyed the cat’s every instruction? Did he really want to know what it was like to be a predatory species?  
  
He wasn’t sure how he felt about swallowing the mouse, but he had to admit that having it in there was nice. Not only its physical presence but the magic flowing from it into himself—abruptly it crescendoed, and then stopped, leaving Pink with a sinking, empty feeling, once he came down from the euphoria. He pressed harder against his belly but the lump created by the mouse was gone.  
  
“Um, Blueberry?”  
  
“Yeah? Ready to let him out already?”  
  
“I don’t think I can.”  
  
“Why not? You like having him in there too much?” Blueberry teased.  
  
“No—I mean, yes, but—he’s not there anymore.”  
  
“What are you talking about? Did you accidentally—” Blueberry started off cheerful, but his face fell as he realized. “Oh. Really? I thought—I always heard it lasted for hours and hours. Even though they’re small, I thought they’d be safe for a lot longer than that. Are you sure?”  
  
Pink nodded solemnly. “How’s the other one?”  
  
“Oh. He’s still okay, but I don’t think I can face him if—after what I did to his brother, you know?”  
  
“Are you just going to leave him in there?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Blueberry pulled out a chair and sat down by the empty cage on the table, tail curling around his legs.  
  
Pink kept standing there awkwardly. “Have you ever—dusted a monster before?”  
  
“What? Of course not.” Blueberry’s tail twitched, then he looked away guiltily.  
  
“It was…really nice,” Pink admitted. He’d been too horrified in the moment to savor it all that much, which might have been kind of a shame.  
  
“Maybe—” Blueberry started to say at the same time as Pink blurted out, “I want to do the same thing for you.”  
  
“What?” said the cat. “You mean you want me to—leave you in there—until you dust?”  
  
Pink looked away. “Yes.”  
  
“Oh. I’ll—I’ll think about it. Maybe you should go home for now.” Blueberry’s tail lashed, agitated.  
  
“Okay.” Pink turned and left, ears drooping.  
  
***  
  
He was back the next day, emotions warring as he knocked on Blueberry’s door: disappointment that Blueberry would no doubt turn him down, excitement and fear in case he didn’t.  
  
“Oh, hi!” Blueberry greeted him as if nothing had changed, and stepped back to let him inside.  
  
“Did you ever let out that mouse?” Pink asked.  
  
“N-no, I was thinking about—what you said, and—I didn’t.”  
  
“Ah.” Pink hopped up on the cat’s couch. It was just as well. The mouse had already lost its brother. What did it have to look forward to? “Are you ready for me?”  
  
Blueberry stared at him intently, unreadable. “Are you sure?”  
  
Pink forced his ears to stand up cheerfully. “Yes.”  
  
They’d done this a dozen times and it came easily. Pink knew the best way to hold himself to slide down Blueberry’s throat without difficulty. The cat hesitated at first but soon started to purr with pleasure. Pink always enjoyed the feel of magic on his bones, but now it came with an extra significance that was almost unbearable. He tried not to think too hard about it.  
  
Once he was comfortably settled in the blue magic, he could relax. It was the same as always, the gentle glow of both their magic mixing to create a pleasant purplish color on his bones. Maybe Blueberry would change his mind and not go through with it. It was out of his hands. All he had to do was make himself comfortable and move around a bit occasionally, whenever he noticed the purring had tapered off. It wasn’t as bad as what Lust must have gone through. It didn’t hurt at all until the end.  
  
***  
  
Blueberry writhed with pleasure. Pink was right; it was different with a rabbit than a little mouse. He might almost trick himself into thinking it was worth it; he tried to believe it just for the moment in order to get the most out of the bunny’s sacrifice. He wiped his eye sockets and curled up to savor it.  
  
The next day he went hunting.  
  
***  
  
Edge had given up on scolding Red to keep his guard up. “I know all the monsters around here,” Red argued. “Besides, bunnies are fast. I can get away if I need to.”  
  
But Red had been wrong. Edge had kept his distance from the blind corner, but Red had walked right up to it and gotten pounced on. Edge froze.  
  
Red yelped, pressed down against the street under the larger monster, then looked over his shoulder and saw his attacker. “Oh, Blueberry! It’s just you. I didn’t know you liked this kinda prank.”  
  
Blueberry grinned down at him, but it wasn’t quite his usual good-natured grin. Edge’s instincts told him to run, but he wasn’t about to leave Red.  
  
“C’mon, let me up,” said Red, not even trying to push the cat off of himself.  
  
Blueberry shifted his weight off the bunny, but kept him pinned down with one hand. For a moment Edge thought Red had been right, it was a prank, a strange prank that involved biting Red’s tail. But the cat’s jaws enveloped more than just the wisp of fluff, closing around Red’s pelvis through his clothes, lifting him up, forcing him to bend at the hips as the cat loosened his hold on Red only for a moment at a time to push him further in.  
  
“Whoa, Blue, what’re ya doin’?” Red grabbed onto the cat’s hand as Blueberry pushed his ribs and then his skull between his teeth, but the cat neither answered nor stopped. In a moment his teeth closed over Red, and with a final gulp the rabbit was gone.  
  
Edge found himself paralyzed even as the cat walked over to him at an unhurried pace, planted a foot on his chest, and pushed him down. Blueberry looked down at him, no longer grinning.  
  
“Why?” Edge asked.  
  
“Now it’s your turn to go home to an empty house,” said Blueberry, and stepped back. The cat turned to walk away, tail lashing.  
  
Edge got to his feet. He should be able to do something, run after him and force him to give back his brother, somehow. Even if his rabbit instincts got the better of him, he should be bolting for safety, not freezing here in the open. But all he could do was stand and watch him leave.


End file.
